


Why me ?

by Marie21



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Doubt, Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Sweet Alec Lightwood, reasurence, talking in bed, upset Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie21/pseuds/Marie21
Summary: Alec is talking with a guy and they seem to have a lot of fun. Magnus gets insecure but Alec is quick to measure him.





	Why me ?

Magnus and Alec were at a café Magnus was discussing something with a client he had to meet there while Alec sat by the bar. Magnus was done negotiating with his client when he saw a rather handsome looking boy talking to Alec. He used his magic to listen what they were talking about. 

The guy was flirting with him. Alec told him he had a boyfriend immediately. The guy shrugged and said ‘Ok, but I can still just talk to you right’ ‘Sure’ They started talking about relationships. Soon they were talking about tv-shows and books they both loved and learned that they had a lot in common. They were laughing and seemed to really enjoy the conversation. Magnus started getting a little bit jealous. He knew Alec loved him but the question that sometimes made his mind go crazy rose up in his brain and he felt like he was about to cry.

 

He walked over to Alec. ‘I’m done darling. I’m quit tired so I want to go home.’ ‘Alright. ‘ Alec said goodbye to his new friend and they left the café. They walked a bit further to open a portal where no-one would see it. While they walked Alec could see something was troubling his beautiful boyfriends mind but he decided he would wait to ask until they were home.

 

When the portal closed and they were home, Magnus immediately headed to their bedroom. They got ready for bed without saying a word. When they went to bed Alec got closer to Magnus to cuddle. Magnus let it happen but Alec felt there was still something bothering him, so he asked. 

 

‘Babe, what’s wrong.’   
‘Nothing’.  
‘Babe. I know you. It’s pretty obvious something is bothering you. Is it because I was talking to that guy earlier ? ’   
‘A little. Yes.’  
‘Are you jealous ? ’  
‘It’s not just that Alexander. When I saw you talking to him, I asked myself a question again. A question that keeps bothering me and the thought wont go away.’  
‘What is it ? You know I love you right.’  
‘I know. It’s difficult to explain.’  
‘Try’  
‘When we first met I knew you liked Jace. I didn’t know why but I knew you did. Then I started flirting with you and you were so shocked a guy liked you. Our relationship developed and we fell in love but sometimes I ask myself if you started dating me because I was the first guy who was interested in you and not because you actually liked me. I know you love me now but if it hadn’t been me and another random guy who had started flirting with you would you just have gone with him. Did you actually chose me for me.’ Magnus started crying. ‘I know it’s stupid that I think those things but I can’t help it.’

‘Ooh, Magnus. I will answer that question for you very easily. No, I wouldn’t have picked the first random guy who had flirted with me. Even before we had spoken to each other I was looking at you. We were at that party and I saw you there. I thought Jace was handsome but I had never seen such beauty. I followed you with me eyes all night. You were gorgeous. You are gorgeous. The first thought that rose in my mind was that a guy like you would never want me. You got attacked and I reacted immediately. I wanted to protect you not because it was my job but just so you would be safe.Than after when we met again, you flirted with me. I thought I could of exploded of happiness right there. You called me pretty and I felt butterflies all over. When you took my hand electricity went trough my body. I realized I had never felt such things with anyone not even Jace. I remember some of the first things I said about you is that you were quit magical. Now I could tell you how I felt in every moment of the beginning with you but it al boils down to this. I started dating you because I liked you. The way you laughed, how you moved with your magic, yo confidence yet your vulnerability. I liked every part of you. And well of course you were the most gorgeous creature on earth so that played a big role as well. I chose you for you Magnus. Never doubt that.’ 

Magnus was full on crying now. Alec gently whipped away his tears. ‘Ooh, Alexander. You are so wonderful. Sorry I doubted your early intentions. I love you so much.’ 

‘I love you too. Let’s get some sleep now.’ Alright but maybe one day I would like to hear how you felt in every moment in the beginning. If it is as wonderful as what you have told me know.’ He smiled. ‘I will write it down for you. I sort of already have in my dairy that I used to keep to handle my feelings. I will read it to you tomorrow.’ Ok. Goodnight Alexander. I love you’ ‘Good night. I love you too.’ They kissed each other and snuggled a little closer. Soon they both drifted of to dreamland.


End file.
